


extra credit

by duckgirlie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: "Professor Brewer? I know the door says your office hours are over, but I really need to talk to you."





	extra credit

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the "sex talk" inside schitt's creek webisode. thanks to c for betaing :)
> 
> (set roughly in season five, but only with regards to patrick's living situation.)

David texted Patrick at 4:45 to let him know the outfit that he'd picked out for him was ironed and hanging at the front of the closet.

Patrick didn't even know where David had found a tweed blazer with leather elbow patches, but he went with it. The text also told him to start getting in character early, but he kind of ignored that part. How hard could it be?

David was supposed to be back at five, and it was 5:17 and still no sign of him. Patrick was getting a little annoyed, because this whole thing had been David's idea and David's elaborate plan, and now David couldn't even be bothered to be here on time.

At 5:21, Patrick was literally in the process of standing up to take the stupid blazer off when there was a tentative knock on the door. Which was weird, David had a key.

"Who is it?"

"Professor Brewer? I know the door says your office hours are over, but I really need to talk to you."

Patrick tried to sigh loud enough to be heard through the door. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Please? I'm really desperate."

He waited a moment before answering. "Fine. Ten minutes."

Patrick was all set to chide him for showing up late to literally everything but when he saw what David was wearing, his jaw shut with an audible click.

David was wearing grey sweatpants with a faded university logo on the thigh. They were clearly ancient, worn soft and sitting low on his hips like they were hanging on for dear life. There was a tiny flash of skin between the sweatpants and a white t-shirt washed so many times it was practically see-through; an open red flannel shirt completed the outfit, along with a battered messenger bag.

Patrick had never seen any of these clothes before. Which could only imply David had a secret box of sex clothes stored away somewhere that Patrick has never been told about.

"So what's the problem... Daniel?" 

"It's David."

"Right, right, David. I don't recall seeing you at office hours before."

"Oh yeah. I've just. Been really busy. All semester."

"Well what can I help you with now?"

"It's about my final grade?"

Patrick crossed his arms. "Final grades went up on Monday."

"Right, I know. But I was really busy. And I was just wondering like, how final final grades are."

"Well it's in the name."

"Right, yes." David shifted in his chair. "Only, my parents said that I can't use the beach house this summer if I don't get at least a 3.0, and this class is really dragging me down."

"Oh no, a whole summer without the beach house. How will you survive."

David's eyes flashed a tiny warning before he replied. "Well, I was hoping we could maybe figure something out. So I could go."

"Hmm, I don't know." Patrick scratched his chin. "If you'd come to me a few months ago, we could have gone over the material, but now that the final exam is over, I don't know if we have many options."

David exhaled sharply and pushed himself to his feet. "Look, if you're not going to do this properly then-"

Patrick shot out a hand to grab David's wrist, gripping firmly enough there's no way David could twist his way out without major contortions. 

"I didn't say no."

He pulled David back and he went easily when Patrick pushed him into the chair. He stood up to lean casually against the table, picking a spot close enough to the chair that David was forced to lean his head back to look at him properly.

"So what, you're looking for some last-minute extra credit?"

David nodded silently.

"What did you have in mind?"

David glanced down at where his hands were neatly folded on his lap, before looking up at Patrick from under his eye lashes.

"I just thought maybe I could give you a personal demonstration of my grasp of the material."

"It would have to be a pretty impressive grasp of the material, if you think you have that in you."

"I don't think you'll be disappointed." David smirked a little.

"Well then." Patrick shifted his stance, letting his knees fall open a little. "Whenever you're ready."

David's chair was close enough to Patrick that he didn't even have to move if he didn't want to, but clearly he did. He slid languidly to his knees right between Patrick's feet and didn't even push the chair back to give himself more room.

"Try not to make too much noise."

Patrick was about to scoff, because they both know who the loud one is, but he didn't even have time before David had his pants open and pulled down around his thighs.

"You in a rush?"

David looked up at him. "I'm a busy person, Professor Brewer," he said, and peeled his boxers down.

If he's being honest, Patrick's dick has been paying attention ever since David walked in the door. Normally it takes a little longer to get to this stage, but he's barely even realised his dick is out before David's already licking the head and he, well, caught up really fast. 

David's hands were curled into the waistband of his boxers where they were pulled taut across his thighs, and he's already halfway down Patrick's dick. David was absolutely making this sloppier and faster then usual, and Patrick's head was still catching up to the rest of him when David pinched his thigh sharply and Patrick looked down. 

Patrick spared a moment to think that only David could manage to glare at someone mid-blowjob, but he got with the program.

He slid one hand to tighty cup the back of David's head and the other along his jawline, pressing his thumb lightly against his cheek. He was careful not to be too rough, holding firmly enough that David can't really move his head and can only silently look up at Patrick with his lips stretched around his dick.

"I know you have places to be, but I've got all day."

David closed his eyes and Patrick felt the tiny bit of remaining tension drain out of him. He stroked his thumb in a gentle circle for a second, wondering how long he could drag out this moment before David got impatient again. He didn't want to cut the whole evening short though, so after a moment he started to move.

He wasn't going to go deep. He knows David is perfectly capable of taking everything Patrick can give him, when he wants to, but he also knows that David prefers to be in control when he does, so he's careful to keep his thrusts a little shallow. Which is good, because even if Patrick's hands mean David can't control any of the thrusting, he's still 100% in control of his tongue, and Patrick was finding it really, really hard to stay focused.

Every couple of seconds David glanced up to catch his eye, and Patrick had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying anything out-of-character and ruining it all. But David had a look in his eye that says he knows exactly what all of this was doing to Patrick, and Patrick is only so strong.

With his hands where they are, he could feel David's pulse under his fingers. It's been fast since the beginning, but it's starting to jackhammer and Patrick pulled David off so he could catch his breath, keeping hold of his head so he still couldn'tt move away.

David had spit smeared across his chin and his lips were already puffy and red as he gulped down air. Patrick didn't leave him longer then it took to catch his breath before he tightened his grip and pulled him back in, sliding his dick as deep in as he dared in one go. He's aware that he's not really saying anything of consequence right now, just babbling mindlessly about how hot David is, but clearly David didn't mind because he hadn't stopped him. 

Patrick wasn't going to last much longer, he could tell. David's hands were still on his thighs, the sharp bite of his nails just enough to keep Patrick a little grounded, but it's a losing battle at this point. He only lasted about a minute longer before he's coming, curled over David and letting go of his head so he didn't squeeze too tight when his hands clenched.

It took Patrick a few seconds to open his eyes, and when he did, David was awkwardly pulling himself back into the chair. The threadbare sweatpants had barely left anything to the imagination before, but now they're obscene. David was clenching his fist a little and looking up at Patrick with his lip caught between his teeth, and his breathing was still shallow and fast.

Patrick pulled his boxers back up, hissing a little from over-sensitivity, but didn't bother to struggle with his pants. He barely has to step forward to crowd himself into David's space. 

"Hands under your thighs," he ordered, and David instantly complied, squirming a little.

Patrick ran his finger down the side of David's face just gently enough he had to lean into the contact, before flattening his palm over David's mouth.

"Everyone else is still working, and I don't trust you to be quiet."

Before David could even react to that, Patrick shoved the waistband of his sweats down and grabbed his dick, just holding it firmly for a moment. He can feel the tension in David's body snap to red alert before he even starts to move his hand.

He's not careful or slow, doesn't think he could be even if he wanted too. Patrick isn't even trying to actually restrain him, one hand on his mouth and the other around his dick, but David isn't moving anyway, pressing up into the sensation but obediently keeping his hands restrained like he'd been told. Patrick can feel the sticky warmth of David's breath against his hand where David's clearly trying to still be as vocal as possible. 

It can't take much more than a minute before David comes too, his whole body snapping taut and then sinking back into the chair. Patrick gives him a second before pulling his hand off his mouth, stroking a thumb over his bottom lip as he goes. He pulls David's sweatpants back up, and then, almost as an afterthought, wipes the handful of come off on David's t-shirt. 

That's what finally snaps David back to awareness. He glares at Patrick, but it's one of his weaker efforts.

"Really? This shirt does not have that many launderings left."

Patrick sank to his knees between David's legs and rested his hands on his thighs. "That's okay, we can get you a new one. Can I kiss you now?"

David blushed a tiny bit and nodded. Patrick reached up to cup his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. He's pretty sure the kiss lasts longer then the entire handjob.

When he pulls away, he rubs his thumb over David's jaw again.

"You shaved."

"Well yes, for the complete aesthetic. Why, do you like it?"

Patrick shrugged and kissed him again, quickly this time. "It's fine. I like when I can feel you against my skin."

David flushed redder and broke eye-contact for a second. "Noted."

He leaned in this time, and Patrick let himself be kissed for a moment before breaking away.

"So, did I pass muster?"

David rolled his eyes. "Don't fish for compliments when you know you did well. It's tacky."

"Well hey, I'm just curious, considering how many times you felt the need to outline exactly how-"

David cut him off with a hand across his mouth. "You did very well, yes."

Patrick grinned, and whatever his response was was muffled by David's hand.

"Next time," David said, dropping his hand, "You can pick."

Patrick just smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
